


Makoto: Delivery Guy

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Delivery Boy!Makoto, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke waits for his sneakers to get delivered by his favourite delivery guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto: Delivery Guy

Sousuke had heard the comments. That he must’ve some kind of fetish due to the amount of sneakers he bought and wore but he didn’t think he had a fetish as such. He was a collector, maybe and he did like the pleasure of buying a new pair of sneakers. Especially if there was some form of limited edition of his favourite brands. He couldn’t resist that.

But there was another reason Sousuke was so fond of buying new sneakers. 

The delivery guy. 

Living in a small town like Iwatobi and being a freelance writer meant Sousuke lived a very solitary life. He generally spent his days in his home by the ocean and only leaving it for things such as groceries and his daily jogs. So he rarely saw many people. His friend, Rin, his often jogging partner, told Sousuke he needed to get laid or something as he lived a very dull life but Sousuke ignored him. He didn’t need an exciting life – he’d already lived quite an exciting life in Tokyo during his college years and he enjoyed the peace of Iwatobi. Plus it reminded him of his boyhood long since past.

He didn’t need exciting. He just needed his sneakers. And maybe to see that delivery guy again.

As he was cute and hot in a boy next door kinda way. And it was always the same one - Makoto.

Sousuke always knew he’d get that particular delivery guy as the online store he ordered from used the same delivery service that gave up to date tracking information and with it the name of the driver. And that name, Makoto, had been on Sousuke’s lips for the months since he started ordering.

He hated his guilty little fantasies but couldn’t help them when he saw the guy. As he was tall, muscled and wore his uniform like a dream - the tight shirt threatening to rip due to the way it stretched over his chest. Sousuke had come to fantasise about him in the shower, imagining those green eyes, that brown hair and those soft looking lips…

He did feel a little bad as he only knew Makoto’s name and it was all a lonely porn fuelled fantasy but he couldn’t help it. Sousuke was excited by the guy and as he tracked his new delivery on his laptop he felt impatient for the meeting between them.

They’d shared a few casual words - as people did - but nothing more. This time it would be different. As when Sousuke’s new teal and black sneakers arrived he’d ask Makoto out - or at least get his number.

It was hard to do anything but wait and keep looking at the tracking information - Sousuke was delivery seven in quite a spread out area of the local towns and so Makoto’s expected arrival was an hour or so. But Sousuke couldn’t concentrate - couldn’t write the article he was meant to, so all he did was walk between the rooms in his house and keep checking the laptop until finally Makoto was close.

He was meant to be delivering parcel six when Sousuke heard a knock at his door and he started in surprise and walked clumsily towards the door as he’d thought he had more time. And he didn’t as there was Makoto - his green and white striped shirt, his lanyard round his neck and his smile on his face.

"Another parcel for you!" Makoto said and Sousuke merely grunted as Makoto’s cheerfulness and smile blinded him. "Sign here?"

Sousuke managed to gain enough brain cells to sign on the electronic key pad before handing it back, his time nearly over and his chance nearly gone.

"See you next time!" Makoto said as he handed the parcel over to a still stunned Sousuke.

Makoto had already stepped away when Sousuke gained his senses and he reached out, dropping his new sneakers to the ground.

"Your number…" He blurted out as he touched at Makoto’s bicep, firm and strong under his shirt.

"Huh?"

"Can I get it?"

Makoto’s confused expression turned into a smile. “Yeah… I’ve been waiting for you to ask, actually,”

"Yeah?" Sousuke asked in disbelief.

"Someone must order this many sneakers for some reason… I kinda hoped it was because you liked the delivery guy."

Sousuke smiled as Makoto drew out a card with a “sorry you weren’t here” message and information of how to organise re-delivery and handed it over.

"My numbers here."

"Thanks…Makoto," Sousuke said as he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Call me… Sousuke," was the response with a cock of head and a smile.

And as Sousuke watched Makoto leave, he remembered his sneakers and picked them up from where they landed. As really, he did like sneakers but not quite as much as he liked the sexy delivery guy.


End file.
